Murder Games
by Zeta Sigma
Summary: Murder. That's Castle's excuse for seeing the beautiful but dangerous Kate Beckett, but when Hurensohn presents them with a challenge, things get messy. So can Castle and Beckett finally express their feelings for each other? Kinda OOC, Castle/Beckett
1. Miss Me?

Murder Games, part 1

Miss Me?

By Zeta Sigma

Castle sat at his laptop, typing like he usually did in the evenings. Working on the latest Nikki Heat novel – he was willing to admit – hadn't been easy, but he was managing, despite certain… _Distractions_. Mainly, a certain distraction that goes by the name of Detective Beckett. But it was other things too.

With Alexis out with friends and Mother seducing another poor bastard, he had the entire apartment to himself. He groaned when an annoyingly familiar ringtone met his ears and he reached for his cellphone, glancing briefly at the caller ID.

"Detective Beckett. Miss the sound of my voice already?" He teased, grinning at his witty greeting.

"Don't start, Castle. Just get over here. I really don't need this right now, we've got a challenge." Beckett grumbled, and he let out a very unmanly giggle. "Um… Castle? Did you just giggle?"

"N-No…" The writer replied, covering the receiver with his palm and groaning. She had heard that…? Wait. It was Beckett. Of course she heard him, she heard everything…

"Anyway, get down here. 19 Old Fulton Street, Grimaldi's pizza place, Brooklyn." She ordered, and they exchanged a quick goodbye before she hung up.

Castle couldn't help but smile. Yes, it was a murder, but solving murders was fun, especially with a woman as foxy as Detective Beckett. He put on his coat and the stupid sunglasses that Kate hated so much, put his cellphone in his pocket and grabbed his police vest.


	2. Death Notes

Murder Games, part 2

Death Notes

By Zeta Sigma

Beckett turned at the sound of the small bell at the top of the door ringing, and a small grin made its way onto her face. Castle stood in the doorway, looking more ridiculous than ever with his sunglasses and police vest with the word 'WRITER' written across the top in big white letters.

"So, who snuffed it?" He asked, and whatever expression of joy Beckett wore vanished, quickly replaced with her bad cop look.

"Heather McCoy, age 36. Had her throat slit. The night staff called when one of the employees walked in and saw her." Lanie explained, giving Castle the usual half-lidded gaze that slightly creeped him out. "But get this: she wasn't murdered here. The lack of blood on the crime scene suggests that she was killed first, then the murderer dragged her body here when no one was around and positioned her. Nothing was taken, and we can't find any prints, not to mention there's nothing that tips us off about who did it. But whoever it was, they were incredibly immaculate. Careful not to leave and hints behind…"

Castle eyed the body, an expression on his face resembling that one might wear when about to vomit. The victim had been positioned sitting upright in a booth, almost like the killer was trying to taunt them, the way a slice of pizza was placed in front of her, mocking.

"Beckett, you said over the phone that we have a challenge… What is it? What makes this case any different than the others?" Castle asked, a puzzled look on his face.

"Read this, Castle, it might clear some things up." Beckett sighed, obviously upset by what she had read when she offered the writer the thick slip of paper. "This was found with the body… God, people like this make me sick."

"'To the New York Police Department,'" Castle started, reading the note out loud. "'I realize that, being the police, you're very busy people. Still, I thought something like this would capture your attention. What better than a murder! Anyway, straight down to business: I want to test you. I want to see just how good you really are at solving your cases. Catch me if you can! If you can solve these murders, I'll turn myself in without a fight. But if you can't, then you must openly announce and admit your defeat. Received and understood? Signed, Hurensohn.' Wait, is that what the killer is calling him or herself?" Castle asked, looking even more confused than before.

"I took the liberty of googling it. It's German for 'Son of a Bitch'…" Ryan chose that exact moment to appear, Esposito close by his side, their shoulders touching.

"And… What the hell does that mean? Like, what kind of criminal admits they're a son of a bitch?" The writer questioned again, and all eyes were suddenly focused on Ryan.

"Why are you looking at me like I somehow know? Do I _look_ like a psychopath who spends their free time challenging the police to a competition with murder involved?" The young detective snapped, and everyone awkwardly averted their stare.

"Sorry, Ryan." Beckett murmured, looking up quickly at the detective, while Castle pretended to scrutinize the note, Lanie returned to the cadaver, Montgomery became suddenly fascinated with a certain spot on the ceiling and Esposito shifted uncomfortably.

"Well don't." Ryan continued, folding his arms over his chest. "Anyway do we have _any_ information about this killing? Did anyone see someone come in here? Are there any… I don't know, security cameras or something?"

"None that we know of." Beckett replied with a shrug, and Ryan's hopeful face fell. "We're still blind. It's like stumbling around in the dark, and that's something I'm not comfortable with."


	3. Target Practice

Murder Games, part 3

Target Practice

By Zeta Sigma

At 4 o'clock in the morning, Castle crept quietly through the dark halls of the station, in the direction of the spot where Beckett was supposedly working. She had decided to stay later than everyone else to work on the case, and it bothered him that she was putting a job before her health, but to his surprise – for it was definitely not Beckett's style – he found her slumped over her desk, asleep. He grinned, standing up straight and walking normally (or about as normal as it can get for a man like Castle – his normal stride is more like a strut) towards her, all the while still cautious as not to wake her from her serene slumber.

He sighed softly, amused by the way she had just basically dropped in the middle of her work, pen held loosely in her slackened grip, papers served as some sort of a pillow. To his disappointment, his attempt at being quiet failed.

"Mm…?" Castle, what're you doing here?" Beckett mumbled, obviously still half asleep as she lazily lifted her head to look at the writer. "What time is it? Oh, damn… 4 in the morning, why didn't you come sooner?" She demanded, suddenly much more awake than before.

"Beckett, don't worry. Just go back to sleep." Castle tried to soothe her, but once again, his feeble attempts failed. Miserably.

"Well, that's a lost cause, I'm definitely awake now!" She snapped, and he flinched. "Sorry. Just exhausted, that's all." A comforting smile spread across her face, and she moved to gather up her papers.

"Want any help?" The writer offered, and she stopped suddenly, staring up at him.

"No thank you. I'm perfectly capable of doing things myself, Castle." She ground out between clenched teeth, and he smirked.

"Never said you weren't." He countered, earning a playful glare from his partner. "I was just offering. Well, now I see you're alright, I'll be off. Goodnight, goodnight… Parting is such sweet sorrow…"

"Night, Castle."

* * *

"We've found another body." Beckett announced, and Ryan, Esposito and Castle didn't look all that surprised, standing outside the pub.

"Again, this one's easily identifiable." Lanie continued for her. "According to the ID card, he's Marth Lopez, age 46. He's been stabbed, no obvious connections to the previous vic, and he's been tacked up to the wall like a target, positioned in front of a dartboard."

"I'd like you, Ryan, to find out whether there _is_ a connection between Marth and Heather please, and Castle, due to your 'amazing reading skills' would you do the honors?" Beckett asked, holding out the thick slip of paper with the crude cut and paste magazine lettering.

Castle bowed mockingly and began to read out the note.

"'To my friends at the New York Police Department…' Friends? What the hell is he on about?" Castle exclaimed, looking up at the detectives.

"Just keep reading, Castle…" Beckett sighed, and he obeyed without a fight.

"'How's your challenge going? I'm especially proud of this one. I think it was very clever of me to pin him up in front of the dartboard! I was just thinking… Hey, I'll have some fun! I can use this guy for target practice! Problem with him was that he just wouldn't stop shrieking… And silence is golden! Signed, Hurensohn.' Sick-minded, twisted, disgusting psychopath." Castle finished, and the others nodded their agreement.

"Let's just catch this son of a bitch and get it over with…" Beckett muttered darkly, returning to the crime scene.


	4. In a Hail of Bullets

Murder Games, part 4

In a Hail of Bullets

By Zeta Sigma

The usual ringtone sounded, and Castle flicked it open. Lately he had discovered he didn't mind when Beckett called, and it piqued his curiosity as to why that might be.

"I open my phone and the voice of an angel captures me in a dream… Who now?" Castle asked casually, and what Beckett replied surprised him.

"Don't sound so excited, nobody died." She corrected, and he gave a small 'oh'. "I was calling to ask… If you want to have dinner with me."

He snickered.

"Seriously! Okay, who's paying you to do this? Was it Ryan or Esposito? And how much? Must be a lot to make you actually do it." Castle teased, and on the other line, Beckett's shoulders sagged. He thought she was kidding!

"No one's bribing me, actually. I just thought it might be nice, but if you don't want to, I'll just cancel the reservation…"

"Oh, Beckett, I'm sorry! I just didn't expect you to suddenly ask me to dinner. Not really your style." Castle said, and since he apologized, Beckett smiled.

"Right! Okay, how does the Beijing Garden Chinese restaurant sound?" Beckett asked, and he nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see him.

"Sure. Sounds kind of expensive…" Castle inquired, a curious expression on his face that unnerved Alexis as she sauntered by in her pajamas.

"Sorta… I mean, I'll pay, but I don't want you to worry about prices or anything. Eat how ever much you like while we're there." Beckett explained, and he smiled, creeping his daughter out even more. She hurriedly scrambled away.

"Thanks Beckett, but don't worry about it, I'll pay for both of us. So, pick me up in ten?"

"Hey bro. So how was your pricy date with Detective Beckett?" Esposito asked, he and Ryan sidling up to the writer while Beckett, Lanie and Captain Montgomery observed the crime scene.

"What date…?" Castle tried, smiling unconvincingly as he peered through the window of the sports equipment store where the man's body had been found, riddled with holes and another note attached.

"Nice try, _Ricky_. Everyone at the station knows about your little rendezvous last night, at that especially expensive restaurant Beckett invited you to." Ryan continued, smirking evilly. Castle scowled at the mention of the aggravating nickname. "So was she hot?"

His question startled the writer, since Castle assumed that the boys would be asking about whether they had returned to Castle's apartment, had a drink and skipped straight to the mind-blowing sex.

"Uh… Yeah, I guess so," He replied with a casual shrug, and their eyes lit up excitedly. "She was in a formfitting red dress, with these nice earrings to match. Nice perfume, a pair of black shoes and a silver hand purse."

"Seems you paid _extra special_ attention to her last night…" Esposito snickered, and Castle's jaw dropped.

"What! You guys are sick! I just- I thought- Look, she just dressed really nicely last night! Nothing happened, except we had a nice chat abou-"

"About how many kids you both want, over a nice glass of wine. Yeah, we know how it goes, bro." Ryan finished, cutting him off mid-sentence, and Castle glared.

"I- That's not… Oh, what's the use explaining myself to you guys? You're both ridiculous." The writer snapped, and the pair shrugged, as though in agreement.

"Jamie Lee, age 22. Crime scene was just as meticulous and immaculate as the previous murders. No prints, no clues, no nothing." Lanie said, her arms crossed over her chest. "Here's the note."

She held the thick sheet out to Castle, and he accepted, reaching out and scanning the page.

"'My dearest NYPD… How's your challenge going? Any closer to capturing me yet? This is Jamie Lee, 22 years old. Young guy. To me, he's still a child. Too young to understand killer motives. He, just as Lopez, wouldn't stop screaming while I killed him… Anyway, hope you catch 'the bastard' soon! Signed, your pal Hurensohn.'" Castle finished reading the note, shaking his head disapprovingly. "Sick. That is really, really sick."

"That was established right at the beginning, Ri- Castle." Beckett agreed, catching herself before she addressed him by his proper name.

Beside him, Ryan and Esposito shot Castle a taunting smirk that had 'TOLD YOU SO' written all over it in fancy lettering. He glared menacingly. He told himself he most _definitely_ didn't fancy Kate Beckett.

Though deep down, he knew he was lying.


	5. Acid Rain

Murder Games, part 5

Acid Rain

By Zeta Sigma

A/N EEEEPPP I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Lately, I've shoved this story to the backburner… But here it is; the ALMOST final chapter to Murder Games! ^.^

Castle was so startled by the soft knock on the door he nearly leapt out of his computer chair, and as he slowly regained his composure, he got up and opened the door. Who else would it be? Kate stood in the doorway, hands clasped in front of her as she shifted her weight from foot to foot.

"Hey Rick."

"Good evening, Kate. Please, do come in!" Castle welcomed her politely, despite how nervous she always made him feel. "Can I take your coat?"

"That's okay, I got it. Do you have a hook?" She asked, and he nodded, leading her further into the depths of his apartment. Once her coat was on the rack, she sat down on the couch and waited while he went and got the wine from the fridge, along with two glasses. "Wow, isn't this fancy!" Kate commented, smiling as he held out her wineglass, which she took and sipped carefully from. "So, what do you have planned for us?"

"Well, to be honest… I didn't really get that far." Castle admitted, and she giggled.

"We can always just sit around here, and watch TV…" She suggested, and he nodded approvingly.

"I like your style, Detective." Castle praised her, and he moved from the chair to the couch beside her, grabbing the remote and flicking on the television. He felt his face get hot when she set her glass on the coffee table and curled up beside him, resting her head on his lap. "Comfy?" He asked, his voice trembling slightly, and he fought to keep it under control.

"Very, thanks." She replied, slowly stroking his thigh.

Tentatively, he lay his hand on Kate's shoulder, his fingers gently dancing over her bare skin as the TV hummed quietly.

"You know, Rick…" Kate's voice broke the awkward silence between them, and Castle was grateful of it. "I dumped Demming right before you told me you were leaving for the summer."

"I know. And Kate…" Castle paused, not sure how to express his deep affection for the woman who rested on his lap.

"Let me guess." She snapped, sitting up. "You don't care about me that way, do you. This always happens to me! Every time I get attached to someone, they never return the feelings!"

Castle was surprised to see tears shining in her eyes, and he reached out to her.

"Kate, that's not what I'm saying at all. I just don't know how to tell you. But if you love me…" He started, and she waited for him to answer, the seconds ticking by at an agonizingly slow pace. "…Then it makes things simple."

"Why's that?"

"Because I love you too." He finally managed to say, and the smallest smile formed on her lips, which were quickly pressed against his. Castle pushed her away, and she looked at him, confused. "Don't worry, I'll only be a sec."

He slid down so that his head rested on the couch cushion, and she grinned seductively, their bodies pressed together. Once again, he parted to speak.

"The bedroom's this way."

* * *

"We heard about your, uh… Get-together last night, Castle." For the second time, Ryan and Esposito were at Rick's side, discussing Kate.

"Get-together quite literally. As in, _together_ together." Esposito added, making descriptive hand signs.

"Esposito? Shut up." Castle advised him, and the pair obeyed. One look at the anger in Castle's eyes was enough to make _anyone_ shut up. Esposito sheepishly dropped his hands, scuffling his feet and waiting for Kate to return with the evidence, Lanie with a description. "So, what've we got?"

"The poor girl's had acid dumped on her. Hurensohn left us the credentials, says she's Patricia O'Gorman, age 39. Most of the flesh and muscle has been burned away, but there are a couple of chunks still hanging off the bones…" Lanie described the body in great detail, and even Castle – _Rick Castle_, the guy who would get excited when Kate called him to announce that someone had died – couldn't suppress the horrified shudder that jolted up his spine.

"And I think that Hurensohn is almost _begging_ for us to catch him; there's a fingerprint at the end of the note, really obvious thing. Big and black." Kate added, handing the note to the other detectives and the writer.

"'Scared enough?' That's all it says?" Castle asked, puzzled. Kate nodded. "Well then, let's go nail the bastard."

Soon, Castle stood behind Kate, waiting patiently.

"NYPD, open up!" She called, knocking briefly on the door.

"Just a minute…" Came a woman's voice, before the detectives heard the lock click, the safety chain undo and the knob turn.

The young girl, who looked no older than 23, stood in the doorway, dark circles under her eyes and dark brown hair doing nothing to improve her looks.

"Are you…" Kate trailed off when she saw the front of the woman's grime-covered clothes, and everyone behind the young detective gaped. "Are you Morgan Davis?"

"That's right. We meet at last, Detective Beckett."

If the blood covering Morgan's clothes was horrific, then what must the detectives have thought when they saw the dead bodies hanging from the ceiling?


	6. Just Say My Name

Just Say My Name

By Zeta Sigma

"You're under arrest for the murders of Jamie Lee, Heather McCoy, Marth Lopez and Patricia O'Gorman. You have the right to remain silent, but anything you do say can and will be used against you in a court of law. Cuff her." Kate ordered, jerking her head forward and Ryan stepped over to bind the wrists of the blood-covered young woman.

"Finally. My wonderful NYPD. What took you so long? I've been waiting ever so patiently!" She grinned sadistically, probably picturing how nice Castle would look cut up and bloody, chained to a wall.

The writer shuddered, pulling his shirt up over his nose, trying and failing to eliminate the stench of hemoglobin.

"Just one question." He mumbled through the fabric, and she blinked curiously. "Why do you do it? Why do you kill people for fun, or sport, or why ever you do the bull you do?"

"Because I'm bored, that's why, smarty-pants." She replied, and his eyes widened. Everybody's eyes widened.

The officers led her away, and the others shot her looks of disgust as she disappeared behind the wall of her apartment.

"I feel horrible for these poor people." Esposito stated, glancing around at the pale bodies hanging from the ceiling. Castle, Ryan and Kate all nodded their agreement as they exited the room, feeling sick to their stomachs.

* * *

"I'm glad you're alright." Rick stated, stroking Kate's cheek as they lay beneath the comforter of the writer's bed.

"What brought this on? Of course I'm alright, why wouldn't I be?" She grinned, snuggling closer to him and he sighed.

"It's just… What would've happened if that bitch had killed you?" Castle asked no one in particular, kissing the top of the detective's head. She laughed.

"She wouldn't have. I would've shot her before she got the chance to come anywhere near me." Beckett replied, draping an arm over his torso.

"True. But Kate… how can I keep you safe?" Rick asked.

"Right now? Just say my name."

END

A/N Yeah yeah, I know the last part there doesn't make ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER... But it was a good line, so I don't care. Please review, I'd like to know what y'all think about it! XD


End file.
